Question: Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{5x + 5}{3x - 2} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3x - 2$ $ 5x + 5 = \dfrac{3x - 2}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(5x + 5) = 3x - 2 $ $50x + 50 = 3x - 2$ $47x + 50 = -2$ $47x = -52$ $x = -\dfrac{52}{47}$